


We Fall Into One Another

by kVader



Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Little Fight Scene, M/M, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Matt doesn't know how to explain this relationship between him and Frank, where two opposites are so different that they attract.





	We Fall Into One Another

**Author's Note:**

> This really shouldn't have been so long, but in the end I let myself go with it lol.
> 
> Anyway, it's my first time writing for this pair, so sorry if it's not perfect. All for this ray of sunshine who asked me to. Here's to you [Chopchopsakurasushi](http://chopchopsakurasushi.tumblr.com), hope you like it <3

As always, Frank doesn't even try to hide his presence, perhaps because he knows Matt can feel him miles away, or because he doesn't really care. Probably the latter. 

Matt simply continues to keep his attention on the sounds around him, seeking a call for help, or a conversation about something that could happen but that he can stop before it does. But a certain throb of a close heart, distracts him. It is always a distraction. 

Frank sits by his side, as if nothing and without saying anything. Frank has never been a great conversationalist, but Matt is not that different, at least in that strange relationship they both have, where most of their conversations involve _"Don't kill" "Kill."_

"Nice night, don't you think Red?" 

Matt turns his gaze to Frank, he can see some of Frank's dark figure under the moonlight, although somewhat blurry, but that's not what Matt cares about, he just focuses on his heartbeat, looking for a sign of something. But there is nothing. 

"What do you want, Frank?" 

Frank snorts, looking at him with a smug smile and placing his arm on one of his knees, while the other leg cherry to the side of the building, as a man who doesn't fear death. As Matt usually does when the night is quiet. 

"I wanted to talk for a while, or what? Your martyr values won't let you do that, either?" 

Matt rolls his eyes, turning his face to the blurry lights that his vision allows him to observe from the distance. "You never just want to talk, what is it?" 

Frank sighs and shrugs. "You're like a radar for my murders, it's easier to find my targets with you nearby." 

Matt narrows his eyes, glaring at Frank, though he knows the mask hides the power of his gaze. "If that's really why, you'd better go because -" 

Frank laughs, shaking his head and patting Matt's shoulder. "Relax Red, I just wanna say hello, the night is quiet." 

Matt still doesn't trust, but decides to let it pass, Frank is a constant threat, but somehow his senses have learned to relax near him, and it's been months since the first time they met. It wasn't a nice meeting, but since then everything has gone somehow "normal." At least Matt's life is not at stake when he's near Frank, although he is still trying to keep the lives of others from being in danger _because_ of Frank. 

"How do you see the city?" The question pulls Matt out of his train of thought, so he turns to the source of the question. "I'm not stupid, Red, I know you're not completely blind." 

Matt frowns, a fact like this will not make him weaker against Frank, after all Matt makes more use of his other senses than the little his eyes allow him to observe. It may even serve him in his favor at some point, if he is smart enough. 

_'Or maybe I should just leave the paranoia aside for one night,'_ He thinks, almost letting out an embarrassed laugh. 

"It's like looking at it through a bottle. Blurry and dark," Matt whispers, giving Frank a little smile, which causes that turn in the other's heart, which only Matt can hear and that's been occurring lately, but he still doesn't know how to digest. 

Frank tries to disguise it, giving him a single nod, then pauses for a moment, as if studying his words, and asks "How do you see me?" 

Now, that is a question that Matt prefers not to answer sincerely, because it would put in evidence his technique. So he answers "It's the same," and it's not exactly a lie. 

Frank nods again, but Matt decides to continue "You're like a big lump of muscles and creepiness," he says to lighten the mood, and turns at Frank with a smile, looking at him over his shoulder. Frank looks at Matt in surprise, as if not expecting a joke, then a loud laugh escapes his mouth, making Matt smile more. 

"Hey, I'm not the one who watches people from the top of buildings like some kind of creeper." Frank says, still smiling. 

Matt opens his mouth to say something else, but a cry in the distance, interrupts him, it's the voice of a young male. Immediately Matt gets closer to the edge of the roof, focusing his ear on the source of the call. Frank at his side sighs annoyed and gets to his feet. 

"Well," he says, adjusting his weapons in their proper pockets. "See you there." 

Matt glares at him, shaking his head "Stay out of this, Frank, this is my city and -" 

"Yeah yeah, Red, you have to protect it, whatever." Before Matt can interject, Frank disappears at the side of the building. Matt grunts and goes his own way. He will take care of Frank later, for the time being he has a victim to worry about. 

\- ∆ - 

There is something about the adrenaline sensation that the body feels when he launches from building to building, focusing on nothing more than the heartbeat of his goal, the way his legs try to go at an almost impossible speed, so as not to arrive a second later than he should have, and find that there is nothing more to do. 

But when he finally arrives, his breathing is agitated, and he must regulate it almost immediately so as not to appear exhausted before the eyes of one who represents a danger. 

There is a boy cornered against a wall, his lip is cut, and a thread of blood springs from it. The boy is not over 17, Matt notices by the sound of his voice. The other man is much older, probably in his 30's, of thick texture, not as much as King Ping, but he resembles. His hand is around the thin neck of the boy, who trembles under his grip. 

"Please, I didn't say anything," the boy cries, trying with both hands to push at the man in front of him, who just comes closer, breathing into his face. 

"Who else could've been?" The man grunts, his voice stern but hurt. "You're the only one I've let out with freedom and look how you pay me. I thought we had something special." 

The boy cries, and Matt thinks it's enough, the older man seems to own a place of trafficking, the boy is probably one of his "employees." There have been several cases of disappearance and minors working on illegal issues lately. Matt doesn't want to know the rest, so he is about to make his presence known, when a hoarse voice interrupts him. 

"Disgusting," the voice snarls, next to the familiar sound of a gun being loaded. Yes, Matt knows who that is, and curses internally. Frank continues, "Fucking rapist, it will be my pleasure to put this bullet in your stupid head." 

The other man releases the boy, standing in front of him, and glares at Frank, "Go the fuck away, this is none of your business." 

Frank is about to pull the trigger when Matt intervenes, hitting him in the stomach and placing Frank's arm under his armpit. "Leave this to me," Matt whispers, applying more force when Frank tries to escape "I'll take him to the police and -" 

"And what, Red? Hm? We both know this fucking piece of shit will be out in a few months, if not days, knowing the judicial system, and what do you think will happen?" Frank punches him with his knee to the side, and Matt weakens his grip, but doesn't let go entirely. Frank smiles and gets closer to whisper in his ear. "You should know better than anyone, it's your fucking specialty after all. He'll be free and will continue to do the same shit." 

The subject of conversation begins to move away, pulling the teenager with him, placing some strength on the wrist, reason why the younger makes a sound of disconformity, attracting the attention of Matt and Frank. The latter fires the gun, and the bullet strikes directly into the older man's leg. 

"Enough!" Matt yells, glaring at Frank, who loosens his grasp and looks hard at the other man. 

Matt takes a deep breath, carefully approaching the boy, whose heart beats miles per second, and looks at Matt as if he were a nightmare. "It's not my fault, I swear." 

Matt nods, he was never going to blame the boy, "I know, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help." 

The older man is complaining on the floor, gripping his leg tightly, while cursing Frank under his breath, who keeps the cold look on him. The teen glances at the man on the floor, his body reacting with a tremor. 

"Hey, you're fine now," Matt says, trying to distract him "You're safe, he can't hurt you anymore." 

The teenager shrugs into himself, looking at Matt suspiciously, as his eyes draw new tears. Matt extends a hand with a tender smile, and the boy stays expectant for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

"You damn useless," The man on the floor growls, making the boy jump. It was probably this what distracted Matt, but even though he felt it coming, he didn't move until he felt the knife against his calf. 

Matt grunts, turning to take this man once and for all to the police station, when the gun being loaded again, and a shot breaks in the distance. Matt barely has time to move along with the teen before the bullet ends right in the middle of the older man's skull, lying on the ground, with no life to hold on to. 

The teenager screams in panic, turning to the wall so he doesn't have to see the image again. 

Matt walks over to Frank, snatching the gun away from him to disarm it, "What is your problem?" 

"He was going to kill you!" Frank says between clenched teeth, not even bothering to stop Matt. "You should be fucking grateful." 

Matt glares at him, grunting one last time and pointing to the teenager, "I could have handled it, look what you caused." 

"He'll thank me later," Frank mutters, taking back the parts of his gun and putting it away. 

"Leave," Matt demands, he will take care of Frank later, for now he needs to focus on taking the boy to a safe place and away from this image. "You've done enough." 

Frank looks at him one last time, and lets out a breath through his nostrils. "You don't understand, do you?" 

Matt keeps his presence cold and authoritarian, so Frank snorts, shaking his head and moving away from him. "Enjoy your freedom, kid," he shouts, before disappearing into the shadows. 

Matt takes a deep, long breath, turning around to help the teen, who continues trembling. Matt calls the police, and takes the boy to the delegation, where he changes into his lawyer's outfits without anyone looking at him, and returns to represent the teen, and try to look for his family, or a better future. 

\- ∆ - 

Once he arrives at his apartment, Matt removes his tie, shirt and trousers, to take off the bandages he placed in a rush before going to the police station. Outside it rains hard, and the thunder doesn't cease. He goes into the bathroom and takes out the emergency kit he has under the sink, puts it on the sink, and pulls out a bottle of peroxide and more bandages. 

Then Matt takes one of the bandages, wets it in water and pours antiseptic soap on it, passing it around and over the latest wound to clean it well, which still bleeds a little over his calf. When he finishes, he pours water to remove residues, and wince when he feels the burning, knowing that the pain will be worse with the peroxide. 

He is wiping the wound around, and letting it dry internally to take some antibiotic, when he hears a slight but obvious to his ears, knock on the window. Matt frowns, limping toward the bathroom door, and leaning in to hear better. 

"It's me." Matt frowns even more, approaching the window where the voice comes from, and the figure above it. It's Frank, of course, who sighs and laughs sharply "Can I come in?" 

"How do you know where I live?" Matt asks, with the same tone. 

Frank doesn't answer for a moment, and Matt might think he was gone, if it were not because the beating of his heart is still there, just as is his shadow. "I've known for awhile," the other answers at last, as if that explains everything, "Are you gonna let me in, or not?" 

Matt feels that violation to his privacy, which he knew was possible, after all, it's not like he lives hidden under a rock, clearly being a lawyer attracts attention, especially from criminals. But Frank had never mentioned it, and Matt would like to ask how long he has known it, but instead, he simply opens the window, and lets him in. 

Matt is in boxers, so he takes the shirt he was wearing before, and puts it on without buttoning. He can feel Frank's gaze on him, it's not necessary to look at him, to know that the other is watching him, but Matt tries to ignore it, limping back to the bathroom without saying anything else. 

Frank stays in the living room, perhaps studying his surroundings, while Matt cleans up the mess he left behind "You have a nice place here, Red." says the former military, clearing his throat as he approaches the bathroom. 

"Apparently you've seen it already," says Matt, still somewhat offended about it. 

Frank rolls his eyes, looking down at his hands, where he has a knife, which he uses to cleans his nails. "You need to know your opponents." 

Matt can't help it and he snorts, shaking his head and sighing, "How are your wounds?" 

Frank smiles half-heartedly, a small but sincere smile, and shrugs. "I'll take care of them later, I just passed by to see how you were." 

Matt raises an eyebrow, turning to face him. "The Punisher wants to know how Daredevil is? It's like a bad joke." 

Frank laughs, licking his cut lip without taking his eyes off Matt, "The leg looked bad." 

Matt glances instinctively towards his leg, shrugging and smiling "It will get better," then he points to Frank's clothes, clearing his throat "Don't you want to put that to wash and dry, it wouldn't be nice of me to let a guest go in those conditions." 

"A guest," Frank chuckles, then shakes his head and pushes himself from the doorway, to start walking away. "It's not necessary, I'd better go and-"

Matt puts one hand over Frank's, opening the fist of the other to take away the knife "You can't just walk into someone's house, and then leave three seconds later," says Matt, placing the blade on a nearby table. "Sorry, no weapons are allowed in my house."

Frank snorts, and Matt comes up to remove the long coat of the anti-hero, who doesn't put up resistance, just seems to stop his breathing, as his heart starts to pound. Matt can't ignore that, but he tries to hide it, clearing his throat and looking down at the floor, to hide his own blush.

Then comes the silence, once Frank takes off his coat altogether, which ends on the cold floor, just like Matt's gaze, who, although he can't exactly see Frank's expression, his single heartbeat and the way Frank's breath is caught, lets Matt know that the other feels the same way.

"If you already knew where I lived," Matt murmurs, perhaps with a bit of harshness, but he wants to somehow know the truth. "Why did you never try to kill me?"

Frank shakes his head, letting out a little laugh, even though the words come out like a whisper "Because you would have won, don't ya think? Plus, why would I do that?"

Matt looks at the figure of Frank's face, but doesn't know what to say, he wants to ask more. _Why not?_ Maybe. Something that removes so much confusion from him. Instead he just says "You should take off your shirt too, it's also wet, and I could use the opportunity to wash mine."

Frank nods, pulling the garment in one swift motion, then pauses, shirt in hand, and seems to hesitate for a moment, before approaching Matt, stopping just in front of him, to stretch out his hand in the middle of the short distance between them, and give Matt the shirt, who takes it but doesn't move.

Matt can feel Frank's hot breath on his face, just as Frank probably feels his, as the rain continues to fall out of the safety of his apartment. Matt knows that he shouldn't, that the moment his body moves, he will break that invisible barrier that apparently the both have created as a defense mechanism to avoid falling into new temptations.

But Matt's hands move before he can stop them, and Frank inhales a shaky breath the moment Matt's fingertips begin to navigate one of his scars, being followed by his other hand, caressing another of the marks over Frank's build chest, who doesn't dare to move, or say anything, he simply breathes hesitantly, because his body needs oxigen, otherwise, Matt is sure that the man would stop doing it so as not to move at all.

"How did this one happen?" Matt asked in a whisper, tracing a deep wound very close to Frank's ribs. A knife, Matt knows that, he has suffered some of the same, but he wants Frank to say it, for him to speak.

"A few years ago, a lot of blood, several deaths, believe me Red, you don't want to know," Frank replies, still not moving.

Matt nods, with his hands going down to the other man's abdomen, feeling the different bumps he himself has on his own skin. "There was no need to kill him," insists Matt, not raising his head, and simply feeling the pattern his fingers are following "I could have stopped that man."

"He hurt you," Frank snarls, still breathing over Matt, looking down at his lips, which are very close.

Matt can feel the discontent about that subject on Frank's heartbeat and his tone of voice, but still can't just let this situation pass. "Killing a civilian will never be the best option, you've hurt me worse and still -"

"And I'm an asshole for that," interrupts Frank, taking Matt's chin to raise his face, "You are a stubborn lover of the law, who makes me lose my shit more than once. Let's admit it, we both wanted to do more damage than necessary to each other on more than one occasion, but that doesn't mean I wanna see you dead, Red."

Matt opens his mouth to object, but Frank's lips on his don't allow him to create words. Matt opens his eyes in surprise, feeling Frank's mouth move away as if the hero just burned him.

For a moment they both remain silent, not knowing what to say, or what to do, even less Matt, who kind of knew that something like this would happen, honestly for some time he was expecting it, because things between them both have been going down that road. But it all happened very quickly and suddenly, giving Matt no time to think or react, and then it just stopped.

Frank's heart beats a mile per second, and his breathing is hectic. Matt knows he needs to say something, or the guy will probably run away and jump out of the window if he doesn't. So the words come out before he can think them properly. "Why did you stop?"

Frank simply stops breathing, and Matt tries to keep his sanity, though he turns so red, that any tomato would envy him, but still, he picks up some corage, because he's Daredevil damn it, and although he stinks in love matters, Matt has faced situations almost less strange than kissing the Punisher. So he leans forward, just a little bit, because they're both really close, and kisses Frank again.

At first it's soft, a slow movement while waiting for Frank to react, but in a second, the other's hands begin to traverse Matt's body, and one tongue asks permission to enter, while the other's mouth opens to let it pass, and Matt feels that all his senses begin to fade, to focus solely on the man in front of him.

Frank takes him from under the knees, and pulls Matt up to his waist, to which Matt stops the kiss to raise an eyebrow in the direction of the other "I can walk."

"You got a damn hurt leg," Frank says, walking into the room "So, unless you want to get to the bed tomorrow, I suggest you close that damn mouth, and thank me for this ride."

Matt laughs shaking his head and kissing Frank again, who opens the door with a kick, and lay him on the bed. Gently, as if Frank weren't someone who constantly holds guns with those same hands. Then the ex-marin stops, and with a very serious tone he says.

"You probably know that I was married, I loved my wife more than anything, but you need to understand that I really suck at this intimacy stuff, and I really want to, Matt, but I don't know how to -"

"You talk too much," Matt interrupts, pulling Frank to the bed, and over his body, kissing him again to silence him, while with his hands unzips the other man's pants. "I'm not the one to judge," Matt murmurs between kisses, and smiling, "So for now, we can try to stink at it together."

Frank laughs, his mouth still on Matt's, and growling as the hero's hand slides under his underwear and into his hard, throbbing member. Frank kisses him with more enthusiasm, slow, wet, hungry kisses that make Matt melt into Frank's body and never want to get up, because this—this is much better than words. And they can work on that later, when both are ready to take out their feelings, and all that entails.

Matt does not need words when he has Frank's teeth biting his lower lip and his hands gripping Matt's neck hard enough to bruise. Sure, words would be clearer, but it turns out actions do speak louder. And they've never been very talkative anyway.

Frank for his part, does his own work, lowering Matt's boxers, the only barrier next to his loose shirt, which remains between his naked body and the ex-marin. Frank drags himself away from Matt's sinful lips, which is funny considering who they belong to. And trails kisses along Matt's jawline to his ear, briefly pulling the lobe between his teeth before pressing a gentle kiss just behind Matt's ear.

Matt lets out a groan, moving his hip up to meet Frank's grip, which wraps his dick precisely. Frank smiles, panting when Matt runs his cock's head with his thumb, taking the precum that rests on the tip, and continuing the movement downward, massaging his member with soft, calloused hands, though softer than his.

Matt moans again, as Frank moves his wrist faster, while his mouth creates a mark on the white skin of Matt's collarbone. Frank rests his forehead on the other man's shoulder, breathing hard as he accommodates on top of Matt, to push his hip into the hollow that Matt's palm creates around his cock.

Frank's groans near his ear make Matt close his eyes to focus on that and only that, the delicious sounds that come out of the man above his body. The hoarse voice that stifles loud moans, and clenches his jaw, while shooting all his load on Matt's stomach and chest, who bites his lip and lets out a trembling gasp as his toes contract, and Frank doesn't stop the movement of his hand.

Matt closes his eyes harder, and as soon as he feels his orgasm approaching, Frank kisses him again, drowning his moan with his lips, in a clumsy kiss and without rhythm, but that allows Matt to cope with the spasms of his own climax.

Frank breathes over Matt for a moment, while Matt raises his hand to caress Frank's sharp jawline, who watches him, Matt can feel it, the other's gaze on his face, studying every detail. Matt can't do that, he can't directly see every mark, imperfection, or shimmer on Frank's face, but he can feel him.

With his fingers he begins a trajectory over Frank's eyebrows, feeling every little hair on his fingertips, down to the disfigured nose, which has probably suffered more than one rupture, judging by its little delicacy.

Matt's fingers move to Frank's eyes, who closes them to allow access. Matt can feel the other's eyes moving under his eyelids, expectantly, which brings a smile to Matt's face, who continues his journey down the cheeks with small hairs, those of a beard growing, until they reach the lips he has just kissed, which are chapped but still soft, and slightly open at that moment.

Matt smiles, and feels under his fingertips, as Frank does the same, letting out a puff of a small laugh, until Frank collapses next to Matt, laughing a little more and sighing when he finishes. Matt laughs next to him, wrinkling his face as he feels the cum over his body.

After a pause, with a silence not so uncomfortable anymore, Matt sighs contentedly. "Now I'll bring the handcuffs," he says, to which Frank raises both eyebrows in surprise, and Matt laughs loud at his side, standing up to go to the bathroom to get a towel. "You know, to drop you at the police station."


End file.
